<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Housewife of NYC by itsellebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720814">The Housewife of NYC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch'>itsellebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Possessive Behavior, dark!fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Reader get into a disagreement about her going back to work. Then an overcrowded social event leads to an interesting discovery of gossip in the bathroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, I’m home!”</p><p>You jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice, brushing your flour-covered hands on your apron and yanking it off. Balling the floral patterned piece of cloth up and shoving it away in the cabinet. Running your now clean fingers through your hair, smoothing it out. “In the kitchen sweetie!” you called.</p><p>“Hey baby, how was your day?” Steve asked, smiling, taking off his suit jacket, and dumping it on a dining chair. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed your cheek. Pulling away he ran his eyes up and down your body, studying you. Looking for one hair out of place, smiling widening when he didn’t find one.</p><p>“It was good! I got a lot of errands done today and then I ran into Jill whilst shopping. How was work?”</p><p>“Same old, nothing too interesting. We do miss having you around the office though, you kept us all organized sugar.” Steve told you, sitting down at the table. He began running his hand along the placemats, ensuring the cutlery is in its correct place. The wine glasses were clean and candles were lit in the centerpiece. “You did good setting all this up honey, thank you.”</p><p>Steve complimenting you always gave you a warm fuzzy feeling. You knew your cheeks were set aflame when he finished praising you on your table setting. "Only for you, my love” walking over to his chair,  placing down his favorite meal, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You know, I could always come back to work if you needed me.” Pulling away to get a complimentary wine for you and Steve. Turning around and raising a questioning eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I’ve explained this already honey,” tightening his grip on his pristine knife and fork, “I need you to be at home.”</p><p>“I know, I know and I do love being at home but..”</p><p>“But?! But what Y/N? Have I not given you enough! Do you have any idea how hard I work for you? For us! And you have the nerve to be this ungrateful? After everything I’ve provided for you!” Steve yelled, slamming his utensils into the table and pushing his chair back as he stood up.</p><p>“No! It’s not like that Steve, listen to me for a minute please” you begged, holding your hands up in surrender.</p><p>“No I won’t listen, I thought you were done with this. I’m not having this conversation with you again Y/N!”</p><p>“But Stevie please” You begged him, placing your hands on his chest.</p><p>“I said no,” Steve growled lowly, wrapping his strong hands tightly around your wrists. "Go and clean the hallway, you didn’t polish today” Lowering your head you quickly shuffled off to do as he said. Steve was stewing in the kitchen, he was losing you again he could feel it. This time a brand new penthouse apartment for you to look after wasn’t going to fix things. He needed more.</p><p>----</p><p>“Are you, ready honey?” Steve called, walking into the room as he was fixing his cufflinks. You nodded as you made your way over to help him. “You look beautiful.” Smiling and pressing a kiss to cheek in thanks. You grabbed your purse and faux fur coat before leaving the bedroom.</p><p>Things were still a little tense between you and Steve following your fight a couple of weeks prior. But you had an image to maintain in Manhattan high society. Which is why you were going to a mutual friend’s holiday party. The atmosphere in your hired car was different tonight, Steve seemed a little on edge. He was still a gentleman, he opened the door for you and entwined your arms together as he guided you into the party.</p><p>“I see Bucky and Sam by the bar, you should come and join us after you’ve made your rounds” Steve suggested. Nodding your head, he smiled at you before pressing a kiss to your cheek. Lingering a short while before pulling himself away. Following Steve’s orders, you began to make your way through the crowd. Smiling, greeting, and hugging everyone.</p><p>Later in the evening, the crowded room suddenly became overwhelming. You were quickly becoming too hot and a wave of nausea came over you. Excusing yourself from the circle you were chatting with, you made your way to the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet and shutting the stall door, you emptied your stomach. Groaning quietly you cradled your stomach and rested your head on the wall.</p><p>Hearing chattering as a couple of women burst through the door. You realized you had no choice but to listen to their conversation “I know! she’s lucky to have Steve, he seems like such a great guy and he adores her, he’s so handsome too!”</p><p>“I wouldn't be too sure, I heard from Ramona that he, uh, switched out her birth control. Sounds like someones having a disagreement on babies”</p><p>“Can you really trust Ramona on what she says?”</p><p>“Only when she says it came from Sam”</p><p>Hearing the talking fade as the women made their way out of the bathroom, you felt your body begin to shake. Your blood had run cold, there was no way what these women were saying could be true! If you were pregnant it was a coincidence, a happy accident. Everyone knows birth control isn’t 100% effective.</p><p>Besides, there was no disagreement on having babies, you both had decided to wait. You weren't ready. Also, Steve would never do something like that, Steve loved you. There was no way he would betray your trust, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader shares some exciting news with Steve and the two of them couldn't be happier with the unexpected surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 Year Ago</p>
<p>The click-clacking of your tall heels on the tiled floor echoed in your ears as you made your way down the hall. You knocked on the wooden door before striding forward into the spacious office. Startling the blonde who sat at his desk. His head shot up to reprimand whoever dared to enter his office with no permission.</p>
<p>His eyes settling on your frame, his expression and stiff posture immediately softened. “Hi Y/N, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Clearing your throat and placing a stack of documents on Steve’s desk in front of him. You drew in a shaky breath before diving into your pre-planned speech. “Mister Rogers, I wanted to inform you that there is a more efficient technique to handle the accounts. I know you prefer your way and it is brilliant, I am in no way criticizing it but this could be a good idea for the business.”</p>
<p>Pausing for effect and to take in another breath, Steve held up a large palm to cut you off. You felt sweat starting to bead on your forehead as the intimidating man stood up and rounded his desk. Coming in front of you, hands in his suit pockets and leaning against his desk. “Miss Y/N, I am a little disappointed you wanted to talk to me about business” He smirked at you.</p>
<p>Steve’s smolder, cheeky grin, and those god-forsaken blue eyes made your heart skip a beat. Furrowing your brows in confusion and opening your mouth to speak, Steve cut you off again. “Y/N I don’t know how many times I have to tell you to call me Steve. I was sort of surprised you didn’t pick up on this sooner.”</p>
<p>“Pardon, Mister… I mean Steve?”</p>
<p>“I changed the accounts for a reason Y/N. I needed to see who on my team could actually tell me my strategies are wrong. I’m impressed, make the changes you want, thank you for bringing it to my attention.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, your welcome Steve. Thanks for not firing me on the spot” You laughed, the corners of Steve’s mouth twitching upwards.</p>
<p>“My company would be lost without you. I give us a month before total collapse if you ever leave us.” Steve told you in a serious tone, stopping your heart for the second time in 10 minutes. Standing up tall and off of the desk, he came closer to you, taking your hand in his. Looking into your eyes he smiled at you, his free hand coming up to tuck a free strand of hair behind your ear. “I love you being my assistant Y/N, forgive me for being so bold here but do you think you could be something more? Would you let me take you out on a date doll?”</p>
<p>You let out a soft giggle, your heart began thrumming. “Only if you make it the best one I’ve ever had, Mister Rogers”</p>
<p>Present</p>
<p>The annoying shrill of your ringtone yanked you out of your daydream. Groaning quietly as you moved your stiff muscles to grab the device from your purse. Not looking at the screen you answered. Your heart clenched at the familiar voice on the other side of the line. “Hey baby, where are you? Jill told me she saw you run off 20 minutes ago. Are you okay honey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m okay, I didn’t feel great but I’m okay.” Feeling tears starting to form in your eyes, lowering your voice to a whisper, “Stevie, can you take me home please?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can, my love, where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you by the bar, I haven’t said hello to Sam and Bucky yet”</p>
<p>“Okay honey, I’ll see you in a minute”</p>
<p>2 Weeks Later</p>
<p>Steve knew something was off with you but he never pushed it, he knew better. He was waiting for you to come to him first. Steve had his theories about what was bothering you but he couldn’t be sure. Also in Manhattan, you had to be careful about who you were trying to get information from. He couldn’t risk both your reputations for no reason. It was better to wait, he told himself but he was becoming impatient.</p>
<p>Driving back from the doctors you felt conflicted, you should be happy you were pregnant. But that conversation between those women at the party had been replaying in your head for the last 2 weeks. Could Steve be capable of committing something so heinous? You knew he was ruthless in his business which had contributed to his success. Could that carry over into his personal life?</p>
<p>Opening the door to the penthouse, you were hit with the scent of your favorite home-cooked meal. You found Steve humming away in the kitchen, slaving over the stove as he would put it, making you dinner. “Is that my favorite?” You asked, startling the man.</p>
<p>“Can’t fool you, can I?” Steve smiled, walking over to you and taking your coat from you. Placing the cashmere over the back of a seat he wrapped his arms around your middle. He placed a kiss on the side of your head and he held you close. Running his hands up and down your back he asked “How was your appointment, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath you said, “I’m pregnant.” Biting your lip and gripping him tighter when you felt him stiffen against your hold.</p>
<p>“Are you serious, doll?” Steve asked, pulling away to look at you. Complete and utter awe in his eyes.</p>
<p>Smiling at him, you nodded your head, “We’re going to have a baby.” Pulling you back into his grip, Steve held you tighter against him. He began whispering sweet nothings and “I love you’s” into your ear. You felt all your fears melting away, you couldn’t believe that you got so worked up over nothing. It was clearly a dumb rumor, something Steve would never dream of doing.</p>
<p>10 Months Later</p>
<p>Having a baby is hard. Having two is even harder, you and Steve were both surprised to find out that you were having twins. Now that your babies were here, you had never been happier. Both your babies were healthy and happy and things between you and Steve had never been better.</p>
<p>You were currently cuddled with your new little loves in bed. Wrapped up in soft fluffy sheets and relaxing with your newborns. Singing softly to the two of them to settle them for nap time, you were content. “I love you both so much, my little babies. You and your daddy make me so so happy” Kissing both of their chubby cheeks you continued to hum to them.</p>
<p>Steve stood in the doorframe watching you and his babies, a soft smile painted on his face. A warm feeling of love bubbling in his chest, he finally had everything he had ever wanted. His plan had worked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>